Terror At 5280
by chappell007
Summary: When a roller coaster collapses, the initial cause points to structural failure. That is, until Denver Police Captains Gabe Duncan and Jo Keener believe it was terrorism. As Denver is ravaged by a series of bombings, including one that injures Colorado governor Teddy Duncan, Gabe and Jo must put Denver's fate in the hands of SSA Alex Blake and the BAU in order to find the bomber.


**Hey guys, its Brandon. I'm posting one more fan fic that I came up with out of the blue when reading my other fan fics.**

* * *

**This fan fic features** _Criminal Minds _**and **_Good Luck Charlie_**. Plot is straightforward, as always.**

**When a roller coaster collapses at the Super Adventure Land amusement park, everybody suggests that the initial cause of the collapse was structural failure. That is, until Denver Police Captains Gabriel Duncan and Joanne Keener believe that the collapse was terrorism-related. Now, as Denver is marred by a series of bombings, one of which incapacitates his sister, Colorado Governor Teddy Duncan, Gabe and Jo must put their city's fate in the hands of FBI SSA Alex Blake and the agents of the elite Behavioral Analysis Unit to find the bomber before either one of them becomes a victim.**

* * *

**It's a long summary, I know, but if you're ready, please enjoy this fan fic, and please leave me your reviews.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Criminal Minds _nor do I own _Good Luck Charlie_**

* * *

Terror at 5280

A _Criminal Minds_/_Good Luck Charlie _crossover fan fic

* * *

Prologue

It was an ordinary summer night in Downtown Denver. People were gathered in the plazas or along the streets, taking in the sound of people playing a beat as the 90 degree heat made the night unbearable, with many hoping that a quick-passing shower would make the night more enjoyable.

Inside the gates of the Super Adventure Land amusement park on the northwestern edge of Downtown Denver, chaos erupted as a loud crashing sound came from the park's signature attraction: the _Poseidon _roller coaster. When they heard the crashing sound, patrons from every corner of the park came to the area where the _Poseidon_ was, and discovered a shocking scene, causing even more chaos.

Suddenly, the support structure of the ride began to collapse, causing pieces of the track to fall onto the bystanders. When the guests heard a loud groaning noise that was coming from the structure, they tried to run from the collapsing structure, but a blinding cloud of dust impeded their escape, and may of them ended up having a tragic demise.

* * *

Approximately forty-five minutes after the _Poseidon_ roller coaster collapsed, first responders were busy at work trying to determine if there was anybody alive who was trapped underneath the pile of metal that was once a roller coaster.

Captain Gabriel Duncan of the Denver Police Department looked at the pile of twisted metal that stood roughly sixty feet high and two hundred feet wide, and shuddered. The situation reminded him of a previous accident that occurred during his childhood. He tried to repress that horrible memory, but tears started to fill his eyes. He continued crying for about thirty seconds when a voice called out from behind him.

"Hey, dumb-dumb, where do you want the Tactical Response Team to set up at?" a woman asked.

Gabe turned around, and saw his childhood friend, Joanne Keener, who was now the Denver Police captain in charge of the elite Tactical Response Team.

"Jo, I didn't expect that your team would be mobilized so quickly. Standby until EMS and Denver Fire units finish their job." Gabe said as he took a deep breath, looked at the metal pile, and then at Jo.

Jo stared at Gabe, and turned away.

"Mayor Walsh and Governor Duncan are expecting a sitrep any minute now. God, why was Teddy so stupid to appoint you captain of the Special Investigations Division when she was police chief!" Jo said as she rolled her eyes.

"She believed that I was the most qualified person for the job, stupid!" Gabe yelled.

"I can't believe she made her own brother a department head. I'm surprise the city council didn't fire her for a conflict of interest." Jo said.

"Would you let it go? She's no longer the police chief, she's the Governor of the State of Colorado!" Gabe said as he walked away.

"Yes, a governor who happens to be married to the Mayor of Denver, your brother-in-law, Spencer Walsh!" Jo said as she followed him to the entrance of the park.

Gabe stopped, sighed, turned, and looked at Jo. Jo paused, looked at Gabe, and smiled.

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you when you got the position. This is a very serious investigation you're about to conduct, and I don't want you screwing this up!" Jo said as she approached Gabe.

Gabe smiled, and looked at Jo.

"I never doubted you when Lauren made you captain of the Tactical Response Team." Gabe said.

"That's really assuring, Gabe. Come on, Chief Dabney wants all department heads at the Four Seasons in thirty minutes. That is where TRT is right now. They're waiting for my instructions and I don't like to keep them waiting." Jo said as she walked beside Gabe.

"Tell your team to head on in. I'll notify Denver Fire and EMS that you're team is heading on in." Gabe said as he exited the park.

Jo Keener sighed, and exited the park directly behind him.

* * *

Six blocks away at the Four Seasons Hotel, Supervisory Special Agent Alex Blake was sitting in a chair in the hotel lobby when she saw several people come into the hotel, and sat in an area near her. The group consisted of two men, and three women, with one of the men and two of the women wearing police uniforms, and the other man and woman were in suits surrounded by aides. She heard one of the men speak, and listened in.

"Teddy, I know you're trying to help, but this is a matter for the City of Denver. It's best if you just stay on the outside of the investigation." Mayor Spencer Walsh said as he sat down.

"I can't believe I even married you, Spencer! I'm the governor of a state that contains approximately 5.2 million people, so believe me when I say that the affairs of the state matter when a roller coaster collapses in the state capital and kills dozens of people, and injures hundreds more!" Governor Teddy Duncan said as she took a sip of a glass of water that was just placed on a napkin on a table that was in the middle of the sitting area.

"I'd rather not have the Colorado Department of Public Safety investigate the situation at Super Adventure Land. I'm pretty certain Captain Duncan and Captain Keener have the investigation underway." Denver Police Chief Lauren Dabney said as sat down on a couch between Gabe and Jo.

"Lauren, it is my responsibility as governor that I bring in the state DPS to investigate what caused a roller coaster at Super Adventure Land to collapse. We will cooperate with your department, and I will make sure the Denver Police Department has point in this." Teddy said as she looked up, and saw a woman approach the sitting area.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but overhear, but I was wondering if FBI assistance would be required in a situation like this?" Alex Blake asked the group.

Lauren Dabney, Spencer Walsh, Joanne Keener, Gabriel Duncan, and Teddy Duncan looked at one another, and then glanced at Blake.

Lauren Dabney sighed, and spoke.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but I'd rather not bring in federal assistance to coordinate with an ongoing investigation." Lauren said as Spencer, Gabe, Jo, and Teddy looked at her.

"Chief Dabney, we need all the help we can get in finding out what happened at Super Adventure Land. Governor Duncan has assured me that the Colorado Department of Public Safety would be at our full disposal." Spencer said as he looked at Blake, and continued.

"I didn't mean for Chief Dabney to write you off like that. I would appreciate FBI assistance, agent." Spencer said as he looked at Teddy, and then at Blake.

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm SSA Alex Blake with the Behavioral Analysis Unit. We're a group of profilers who coordinate with state, local, and international authorities to profile criminals, and capture them."

"Yes, agent Blake, I am aware of the BAU. I've read report after report of the good deeds your team has done." Lauren said without looking up.

"I'm sorry, agent Blake. Please forgive her. I'm Governor Teddy Duncan. Welcome to Colorado. I wish it was under better circumstances. Please, take a seat." Teddy said as she got up from the chair, and shook Blake's hand.

"Thank you, Governor. I appreciate letting the BAU in on this investigation." Blake said as she sat down in a chair that was between Teddy and Spencer.

"I would like to introduce to you my husband, Mayor Spencer Walsh, Chief Lauren Dabney of the Denver PD, my little brother, Captain Gabriel Duncan, who happens to be in charge of the department's Special Investigations Division, and Captain Joanne Keener of the Tactical Response Team." Teddy said.

"What's the situation so I can inform my team." Blake said as she looked at the others.

Gabe sighed, and looked at Blake.

"Approximately one hour ago, Denver Fire crews responded to a structural collapse at the Super Adventure Land amusement Park roughly six blocks from here. From there, EMS crews were called in, and all available Denver Police units were called to the scene when we were notified that this was a possible mass casualty event. About five minutes later, Captain Keener's Tactical Response Team was mobilized. As captain of the Special Investigations Division, I immediately took control of the scene, and coordinated efforts to begin a search and rescue operation, as well as to determine every guest was accounted for." Gabe said as he looked at Jo, and then at Blake.

"When I arrived at the scene minutes later, EMS crews were busy at work attempting to free those trapped from underneath the metal pile. When I saw the scene, my initial assessment of the scene was possible structural failure, so at that time I decided to put the Tactical Response Team on standby, pending confirmation that there no other survivors in the pile." Jo said as she looked at Blake, then at Gabe, Spencer, Teddy, and finally at Lauren.

"I think both the Special Investigations Division and the Tactical Response Team has everything under control at Super Adventure Land." Lauren said as she eyed Blake with suspicion.

"Chief, I think we're taking a big risk if we don't bring in the..." Jo started, but was interrupted by her cell phone going off.

She got up from the couch, and glanced at the screen. She then looked at the others, and sighed.

"It's Bravo Company leader. I need to take this. Keener." Jo said as she swiped her phone, and held it to her ear as she walked away.

Alex Blake looked at Lauren Dabney, then at Spencer Walsh, and sighed.

"Mayor Walsh, with all due respect, please tell Chief Dabney that the BAU will be consulting with the Denver Police on this investigation, and we will not overstep your jurisdiction unless it is warranted." Blake said.

"Agent Blake, I have no reason to believe that the collapse of a roller coaster at an amusement park was terrorism. That roller coaster was well over thirty years old." Lauren said as Jo came back to the group, looked at Lauren, and sighed.

"That was the leader of Bravo Company. My team just found remnants of what appears to be an incendiary device placed on a section of the track that was near one of the support structures. Alpha Company believes that the ride itself was sabotaged." Jo said as she looked at Blake.

Lauren Dabney looked at Blake, and sighed.

"Captain Keener, are you saying that you believe that terrorism may be involved?" Lauren Dabney asked with fear in her voice.

"Yes, chief. I wish it wasn't possible, but the evidence suggests otherwise." Jo said.

Spencer looked at Jo, then at Gabe, Lauren, Blake, and Teddy, and sighed.

"I've never expected terrorism to hit Denver. I'm sorry, chief, but I'm handing the investigation over to the FBI." Spencer said with a sigh.

"If I understand the law correctly, any act of terrorism committed on US soil automatically warrants a federal investigation. As Governor of the State of Colorado, I would like to let everyone know that the FBI will now take charge of this investigation. Agent Blake, our resources are at your full discretion. How soon can your team be out here?" Teddy said.

"My team will be out here in as little as four hours. We will coordinate with the local field office, and we will find whoever did this." Blake said as they got up.

"I appreciate your team's help, Agent Blake. I just hope what happened at Super Adventure Land is not part of anything larger." Lauren said as they walked to the entrance.

Suddenly, an explosion rocked the lobby of the hotel. Dust and debris flew everywhere.

Alex looked back, and saw that the area near the front desk was up in smoke, with a shock wave closing in on their position. She looked at Teddy Duncan, Spencer Walsh, Lauren Dabney, Gabe Duncan, and Jo Keener, who were heading down a corridor, and ran towards them.

"Get down!" she called.

Suddenly, the group fell backwards, slid down the floor, and slammed into several concrete pillars.

Alex Blake kept calling out to the group of politicians and law enforcement officers, but she found it difficult to keep her eyes open.

She took a deep breath, and then her world went black.

* * *

**That's the prologue. Let me know what you thought of it. This will be my last fan fic of 2013, so it will not be until 2014 when I resume my fan fics. I will begin chapter 1 in the interim.**


End file.
